Overleg:Libra Groep
ILP Graag hadden wij van elke mediamaatschappij een vertegenwoordiger in het ILP gehad, dus ook van deze. Van zodra elk mediabedrijf een vertegenwoordiger heeft aangeduid, kan er worden overlegd en dergelijke wat de toekomstplannen zijn. Nu was hier een bijkomende vraag, in hoe verre zijn jullie een mediamaatschappij? MenM 6 jun 2007 12:01 (UTC) :Vrij internet is een leverancier van internet en ruimte op internet. De inhoud en geleverde informatie is van geen waarde voor het bedrijf. Dit betekend denk ik dat het geen echte mediamaatschappij is (niet meer als een drukker dat is in ieder geval). --Moriad 13 jun 2007 12:19 (UTC) Concurenten Waarom wordt MenM Corp. hier als directe concurent gerekent? 19 jun 2007 16:36 (UTC) :MenM Corp heeft het plan om ADSL aan te bieden. Daarin is het een directe concurrent van Vrij Internet een dochter onderneming. --Moriad 19 jun 2007 16:38 (UTC) Overname Ik zou graag ofwel 50% van de aandelen van Vrij Internet kopen, ofwel deze volledig overnemen. Zou je dat zien zitten en wat zou je er dan eventueel voor in ruil willen? 30 j-- 5 jul 2007 18:40 (UTC)un 2007 09:40 (UTC) :Allereerst mijn excuses, ik had het gezien maar het was niet in mijn hoofd blijven zitten. Vrij Internet is één van de twee belangrijkste bedrijven van de Libra Groep en daarom ben ik van plan om deze goed te verdedigen. Je kan van mij 50% van de aandelen krijgen, als er een garantie is dat deze persoonlijk worden aangekocht ipv onder MenM. Wanneer je Vrij Internet wilt aankopen onder MenM is dit ook mogelijk alleen dan een max van 49% van de aandelen. mvg --Moriad 2 jul 2007 16:05 (UTC) :: Neem de 50%. Had graag Vrij Internet ook "in onze stal" gehad, hag ik MenM Distributions verder mee kunnen uitbouw.-- 2 jul 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::: Trouwens, als je er interessen in hebt kan je 50% hebben onder de naam van MenM (50% over voor Libra Groep) als de Libra Groep 14% van de aandelen in MenM krijgt ;) Ik denk dat die samenwerking een heel leuk iets kan gaan worden... --Moriad 2 jul 2007 16:20 (UTC) :::: Kan je enkel nog maar 5% geven, dat is niet voldoende zeker? -- 2 jul 2007 16:42 (UTC) ::::: Dat is idd niet voldoende. Maar volgens MenM Corp. zijn weggegeven: 55+20+5+5+5=90% --Moriad 2 jul 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::::::Idd, had nog de vorige verdeling gebruikt. 10% dan , mr das ook nog ni genoeg wrs. -- 2 jul 2007 17:04 (UTC) Ik wil de overige 51% wel overkopen, ben zelfs al tevreden met maar 2%. -- 5 jul 2007 18:38 (UTC) :Trouwens, ik heb toch 50% van Vrij Internet als persoon, niet van MenM Corp.? Je kan dus hooguit nog maatr 50% verkopen, waardoor deze persoon met mij moet overeenkomen. -- 5 jul 2007 19:09 (UTC) :: We zijn een dag verde :D -- 6 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) Spitsing Vanwaar deze plotse verandering? -- 5 jul 2007 18:44 (UTC) :Ik keek vandaag nog eens naar hoe het bedrijf in elkaar zat en zag dat het echt ongelofelijk onlogisch was. Geen enkel bedrijf kan in de echte wereld op deze manier overleven dus een splitsing was eigenlijk verplicht :( De enige manier die logisch was is de manier waarop ik het nu heb gedaan, dus een verlies van een van mijn mooiste bedrijven en een splitsing van de rest :( --Moriad 5 jul 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::Het was je eigen keuze.. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 18:47 (UTC) :::Klopt, mijn hoofd wil realisme in dat soort dingen, dus een verplichting door mijn eigen psychose :P --Moriad 5 jul 2007 18:49 (UTC) :::: :P. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::Veel succes in iedergeval, mr wanneer en hoe beslis je wie Vrij Internet krijgt? Zie hierboven(hint). -- 5 jul 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::::::Ik wacht nog 1 dag zodat niet alleen de snelste er kans op maakt en dan gaat het er om wie wil of wie het meest ervoor over heeft :P --Moriad 5 jul 2007 18:53 (UTC) :::::::Je weet dat ik Vrij Internet graag wil, zeg maar wat je in ruil wilt. -- 5 jul 2007 18:58 (UTC) Beursnotering Libra Groep is sinds kort een beursgenoteerd bedrijf. Er is ook een sjabloon gemaakt dat alle beursgenoteerde bedrijven beurtelings toont. Zet gewoon op je pagina. Ook nodig ik Groep Esdoorn uit om deel te nemen aan de wedstrijd Company of the Year. 31 jul 2007 16:25 (UTC)